Anna/Gallery
Images of Anna. Promotional material Disney-Anna-2013-princess-frozen.jpg tumblr_muo5whEqHC1s0h0fgo2_1280.jpg Disney_anna_cutout_2013.jpg 968991 683090338384622 392939538 n.jpg Disneytwenty-three 5.3-Fall2013.Cover-sm-copyright.jpg Tumblr mp0fw58MHh1r94mgyo1 r1 500.jpg anna.jpg tumblr_mtb1wmpztm1ry7whco1_r1_500.png Elsa and Anna.jpg Anna & Elsa 2.png annaelsa.png 1385141 576034962432852 1604594586 n.jpg Sisters-anna-and-elsa.jpg frozen_anna_olaf.jpg Gdserfgred332234.jpg Disneyfrozen_phonebackground2.jpg Disneyfrozen_phonebackground3.jpg Disneyfrozen phonebackground210.jpg Aesdrgfddcgg21245543sfds.jpg Sfhfsdr2432233.jpg Frozen ver8 xlg.jpg?9d7bd4.jpg Winter Dreams.jpg Anna dlrp.png Animation LITTLE-ANNA-disney-princess-35722073-309-646.jpg|Young Anna 588425457880864.jpg|Anna walking down a hallway alone anna jumping.PNG|Anna in "For the First Time in Forever!" Anna_meeting_Hans.jpg|Anna first meets Hans 1371490285001-Anna-Hans-1306171333 4 3 rx513 c680x510.jpg Princess-Anna-disney-princess-33066121-332-557.jpg Anna_Princess_of_Arendelle.jpg Hans_with_his_horse_helping_Anna.jpg F369852147.jpg 99764348.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 93922 AM.bmp.jpg tumblr_mu237r88cG1szqcbeo2_1280.jpg Fullscreen capture 10292013 72132 PM.bmp.jpg 456333356.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 93917 AM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 93928 AM.bmp.jpg 3461356.jpg|"What?" tumblr_mvb6x0GsYF1rczby5o2_1280.png|"No, Elsa..." tumblr_mvb6x0GsYF1rczby5o3_1280.png|"...Please..." tumblr_mvb6x0GsYF1rczby5o4_1280.png|"...I can't..." tumblr_mvb6x0GsYF1rczby5o5_1280.png|"...Live like this..." tumblr_mvb6x0GsYF1rczby5o8_1280.png|"...Anymore" 4663234.jpg|Elsa: "Then leave." Fullscreen capture 10292013 72811 PM.bmp.jpg|"No, why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!" Fullscreen capture 10282013 71432 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa: "I said enough!" 553237.jpg|"Elsa." 442344.jpg Anna_disneyupcoming_winter.jpg 23455544.jpg|"Elsa!" 53246655.jpg 46765455.jpg 2245533.jpg|"She's my sister, she would never hurt me." F147896325.jpg|Getting cold feet F258463719.jpg|Made it to Oaken's lodge Hr Frozen 11.jpg 49272598262.jpg Anna,_Kristoff_and_Sven.jpg 15-0_010-00_0037.jpg|"I know how to stop this winter" 1147034_10152278967204832_1135392078_o.jpg|From the Official Yahoo Movies Facebook 9865425.jpg|"I like fast!" 1273635373).jpg 44234566.jpg 88644598643.jpg F456321987.jpg|"I don't want it!" Tumblr mrpich9Hk01qg2i2lo1 1280.jpg tumblr_mvea7pKq971scq375o8_1280.png 61615252.jpg 72726363(.jpg 828373636.jpg 266237273736.jpg Bvcgbv.jpg|"That's no blizzard, that's my sister!" tumblr_mvea7pKq971scq375o9_1280.png tumblr_mvea7pKq971scq375o6_1280.png|"Catch!" 35752334.jpg 34642236.jpg 4325753334.jpg|Olaf: "Do you think she knows how to knock?" tumblr_mu3tgn0D191qdubwvo3_1280.jpg.jpg 1371490285000-Anna-Elsa-1306171333 4 3 rx513 c680x510.jpg 44225677.jpg|"I'm not leaving without you, Elsa!" 8862525253.jpg|"It is not nice to throw snow people!" Ggfdcv.jpg Frozen-disney-princess-35835565-640-266.jpg ,nfccdd.jpg annalooking.png tumblr_mu237r88cG1szqcbeo5_1280.jpg 17263553.jpg 357523.jpg 875434678.jpg 3665444.jpg|Kristoff: "You're hair is turning white!" 4565434.jpg|Anna: "Does it look bad?" 43223455.jpg 2365479975.jpg 572367.jpg 87345655.jpg 99726236.jpg|"Olaf, you're melting!" 257643467.jpg 56436777.jpg Anna_or_Elsa.jpg Elsa-and-Anna-1.png Elsa-and-Anna-2.png Fullscreen capture 1112013 95056 AM.bmp.jpg Elsa-and-Anna-3.png Fullscreen capture 1112013 95324 AM.bmp.jpg elsa_and_anna.jpg 46634566.jpg Concept art Anna.png|An Early concept art of Anna. Anna INFINITY.jpg Annafrozen.png Frozen-First-Look-Full-Copy.jpg Tumblr mezgoo22Kf1r94mgyo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mrhes6lcbA1ryobpeo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mrhezok5XW1ryobpeo6 1280.jpg Tumblr mrhezok5XW1ryobpeo8 1280.jpg Tumblr mtjlydWxgJ1qhya14o5 1280.jpg Tumblr mtjlydWxgJ1qhya14o6 1280.jpg Tumblr mtjsxddffffJAR81sy5xsno1 1280.jpg.jpg Tumblr mtjsxdJAR81sy5xsno2 1280.jpg.jpg Tumblr mtjsxdJAR81sy5xsno1 1280.jpg.jpg Concept Art - Elsa & Anna 1.jpg Concept Art - Anna 3.jpg Concept Art - Anna 4.jpg Annafacial_modelsheet_01.jpg Disneylandparis_2013floatconceptart.jpg|Concept art for the Disney Princess float for Disneyland Paris' Disney Magic on Parade featuring Anna, Elsa, and Olaf Tumblr mtjm5jf6I21qhya14o4 1280.jpg.jpg Tumblr mtjm5jf6I21qhya14o1 1280.jpg.jpg tumblr_muddgg0c0V1sj5h4oo1_1280.jpg Video games Anna Disney Infinity.png|Anna in Disney INFINITY. 8e658f9a66cf8447515b951b0daab944.jpg|Anna in Disney INFINITY 1382026_728123747214614_915315612_n.jpg 1150179_728123767214612_311157406_n.jpg|Anna's Bio in Disney INFINITY Anna Disney Infinity (1).jpg|Anna (Frozen)" Climb and Swing Anna in a Frozen Cave Maze (Save the Freezing horse within 5 minutes).jpg|'Anna' in a Frozen Cave Maze (Save a Freezing horse within 5 minutes) Merchandise 1262000441733.jpg|Disney Store Anna plush 995476 568506579852357 1831671086 n.jpg Tumblr mrujjqzYQ41rdvdi2o1 500.jpg 6070040900916.jpg|Disney Store Anna doll 6434044133064?$yetidetail$.jpg 6386002411258?$yetidetail$.jpg 6373000441262?$yetidetail$.jpg tumblr_mukkaiR8Tq1sl5bbmo1_500.jpg.jpg Anna from Frozen Toddler Doll.jpg Theme parks FNS180829LARGE.jpg|Anna and Elsa are set to make their Disney parks debut in November of 2013 tumblr_mv34b0utCv1r8h9z3o1_1280.jpg|Anna in Disney Parks 3737352255.jpg tumblr_elsaanna.jpg 1376520_583346948368320_526862548_n.jpg|Anna's Signature 1380015_583347148368300_585048731_n.jpg|Anna signing up some doll versions of her in Walt Disney World 1378317_583346875034994_1940816707_n.jpg|Anna and Elsa 1380156_583347228368292_290922075_n.jpg|Anna's Boots tumblr_mv34u5XpuH1rhkzilo1_1280.png|Anna's Initial at the back of her boots tumblr_mv2wiuesoH1qh5rkvo1_1280.png|Anna has Snow on her ears! 1150800_583347291701619_1512647582_n.jpg|Anna tumblr_mv37p20meA1qhya14o2_1280.jpg|Anna signing up for a Frozen fan Category:Character galleries